Dragonache
DS Requirements Other information If you decide that your Dragonache is getting in the way, you can dismiss it by selecting it, bringing up the menu ( ), and selecting "send away". And when you want it back, Gretchen Fetchem is happy to fetch it for you, for free! Dragonaches: *do not help attract any other pinata types to the garden. *cannot be sold. *cannot become sick. *cannot break or be broken. *cannot sleep in a house or be romanced. *cannot be packed in a crate of any kind. *cannot be traded. *It can wear accessories, but it will make your garden empty like it started, just you will still be on level 26 and +. *can only raise one per garden. *can not be sent to Parties. Fights *Sometimes a Dragonache can be beat in a fight. If beaten, it will cough out a joy sweet. What to do to get an Dragonache: FINDING AND HATCHING EGG: 1.Dig up the Dragonache egg randomly from the mine 2.Send a Cluckles over to the dragonache egg to hatch it FEEDING THE BABY: The baby Dragonache hatches with a HUGE appitite. Feed it The following to grow it to maturity: Dragumfly Salamango Redhott Snapdragon Milk NOTES: Animal type: Dragon Level: 10+ Can I have a Dragonache in each of my gardens?Yes. Each garden can have its own Dragonache, but you'll need to find and hatch an egg in each garden. How do I make my Dragonache happy?You can feed it Happy candy or Joy candy. If they are too sad to eat the Joy candy, feed them a piece of Happy candy first. A Dragonache's happiness is important, as a sad Dragonache will start fights with other pinatas. How do I mature a Dragonache? Feed a young Dragonache a bottle of Milk, a Snapdragon flower, a Dragumfly, a Reddhott and a Salamango. Unlike other piñatas, Dragonaches will not cocoon and mature on their own. In order to mature your Dragonache you must feed it all of the above items. Is there any point in keeping the mine and Diggerlings once you have your Dragonache? Diggerlings can also dig up gems and gold from the Mine. Are the gems and gold valuable? Yes. Other players tend to buy gems and gold for a fairly good price. You can search the Trade over Xbox Live forum for Gems threads, if you have some gems or gold to sell. My diggerlings haven't found a Dragonache egg yet. Any tips? I'd say wait a little while longer and it should come, and if i dosn't then try firing them and hiring new ones. Don't worry you'll get it eventually. If not watch How to get a Dragonache on youtube.com My Cluckles won't hatch an egg? What is going on? Perhaps the Cluckles isn't happy. Try to lift its spirits and it should cooperate. '''No one will give me a dragonache! '''It would be highly unlikely anyone would give one. '''Why would i want a dragonache? '''You need a dragonache to complete the game, but they really aren't much use. P.S. You can only have 1 Dragonache per garden. HOW TO GET A DRAGONACHE -- THE EASY WAY: Step 1: Reach Level 26 (as a Gardener) Step 2: Get Willy Builder To Build A Mine Step 3: Hire Four Diggerlings Step 4: Wait A While And A Egg Will Come Out The Mine Step 5: Go To Paper Pets And Buy A Cluckles Step 6: Direct The Cluckles To The Egg Step 7: There You Have You Very Own Dragonache